Please Don't
by Dyororooo
Summary: Demi melupakan masa lalunya, Kyung Soo rela menyewa seseorang untuk pura-pura menjadi pacar barunya. Namun hal itu justru membuat Kyung Soo terjebak ke dalam cinta yang baru. Lalu bagaimana Kyung Soo menghadapi masalahnya? KaiSoo! slight ChanSoo! Yaoi! DLDR! :3
1. Teaser

**Please Don't**

**Author : Dyororooo**

**Pairing : KaiSoo slight ChanSoo**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : PG**

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, and only God who own the characters**

**[teaser]**

"Maafkan aku Soo, tapi..." Chanyeol menggantung kata-katanya, ia terlihat meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena terlalu kaku untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya tadi. Sementara Kyung Soo, pemuda yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya itu tengah menatap intens dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat. Keningnya mengerut, ia menunggu kepastian pemuda di hadapannya untuk bicara.

Chanyeol masih terlihat gelisah, itu bisa dilihat dari gerak-geriknya yang seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau ia tidak nyaman. Kepalanya dipalingkan dari hadapan Kyung Soo, meskipun ia berusaha untuk bisa menatap Kyung Soo yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Kyung Soo sendiri sebenarnya tahu arti dari gerak-geriknya yang sedari tadi menghambatnya untuk bicara. Chanyeol pasti merasa tidak enak untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Ya, Kyung Soo tahu Chanyeol akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya hari ini. Ia menghela nafas.

"Santai saja Channie" ucapnya, membuat namja jangkung itu tersenyum getir sambil melirik sepintas kearah Kyung Soo.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam, menutup kedua matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berani untuk menatap langsung pada dua mutiara hitam di depannya.

Kedua lengan Chanyeol memegang bahu Kyung Soo. Mata mereka saling beradu. Ada sesirat rasa takut, tegang, dan keseriusan dimata Chanyeol kali ini. Kyung Soo bisa melihatnya, ia mencoba untuk tegar meskipun ia tidak siap.

"Kita putus"

_**continue or no?**_

_**give your review please^^**_


	2. Trying the fake one

**Please Don't**

**Author : Dyororooo**

**Pairing : KaiSoo slight ChanSoo**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : PG**

**Disclaimer : This fic is mine, and only God who own the characters**

**a/n. Thanks for – Please Don't which make me found this crazy idea :v**

**[Chapter 1 : Trying the fake one]**

.

.

.

_-__We promised not to leave each other,must always be together,even though we had to fight against time,even though the whole world turned its back to us [Time Boils The Rain]-_**  
**

___._

___._

___._

Hari-hari Kyung Soo terasa hampa saat ini. Dua minggu sudah ia lewati sendirian setelah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir. Dan semenjak mereka putus, ia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa. Mereka seperti tidak mengenali satu sama lain.

Sempat teman-teman Kyung Soo heran dan bertanya mengapa Kyung Soo masih bisa tenang setelah diputuskan Chanyeol. Kyung Soo hanya menjawab dengan sebuah lengkungan bibir saja walaupun saat itu, hatinya benar-benar merasakan sakit ketika melihat sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu padanya.

Jauh dilubuk hati Kyung Soo, ia masih mencintai pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Meskipun diluar ia bersikap seolah ia menerima apa yang terjadi padanya, tetap saja, hati Kyung Soo tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak rela hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir. Apalagi, berakhirnya hubungan mereka tanpa di dasari dengan alasan yang jelas.

Bulir air mata Kyung Soo meluncur melewati pipinya yang putih. Betapa munafiknya seorang Kyung Soo yang masih merindukan sosok Chanyeol disampingnya. Ia merutuki pemuda itu, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang tampan, senyumnya yang cerah, sifatnya lembut, jemarinya yang selalu mengusap rambut Kyung Soo dengan halus. Juga tak lupa kata-kata manis yang selalu dibisikkan ditelinganya hingga membuat wajah Kyung Soo merona.

Kyung Soo selalu tersenyum jika mengingat semuanya kembali. Tetapi, sikapnya yang tiba-tiba kasar, bentakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, matanya yang memicing, membuat Kyung Soo cepat-cepat mengenyahkan kembali senyumnya tersebut.

Hatinya sudah memantapkan bahwa sosok Park Chanyeol, benar-benar seorang namja bajingan yang mampu membuat Kyung Soo tak karuan seperti ini. Dan Kyung Soo, tidak boleh lagi rapuh hanya karena pemuda itu. Ia harus bisa membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri, terutama Park Chanyeol kalau dirinya bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang yang lebih baik.

**+ . + . + . +**

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya namja yang kemarin pergi bersama Tao itu adalah pacar sewaan Tao!"

Sebuah perkumpulan yang terdiri atas Kyung Soo, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Lay itu sontak menoleh kaget setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Pemuda keturunan Cina itu datang tak hanya dengan membawa makan siangnya, tetapi juga berita yang mampu membuat syok semua yang tengah berada di kantin siang itu.

"Jinjja? Tapi mereka terlihat mesra sekali" ucap Lay tidak percaya. Ia menggigit roti dagingnya dengan sekali lahap.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, lalu ia memisahkan Chen dan Lay yang semula duduk berdampingan. Kemudian, ia mengambil croisant dan memakannya sebelum kembali pada pertanyaan Lay tadi.

"Tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya diantar oleh namja tiang listrik kedua setelah Chanyeol itu, lalu ketika dikelas, aku bertanya pada Tao dan dia membuat sebuah pengakuan" jawab Luhan sambil menyuapkan croisantnya santai. Alhasil, semua mata pun tertuju padanya. Terutama Kyung Soo yang sedikit risih ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol di dekatnya.

Bunyi dari potongan croisant terakhir terdengar renyah di mulut Luhan. Ia melihat seluruh teman-temannya terlihat serius dengan berita _pacar sewaan Tao_ yang ia bawakan tadi.

Setelah membersihkan serpihan makanannya, Luhan akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Jadi, Tao membuat sebuah pengakuan padaku. Dia bilang, orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Kris gege itu sama sekali bukan pacar sebenarnya. Ia hanya menyewa namja itu untuk sekedar mengisi hari-harinya yang terkadang membosankan. Itu yang dia katakan padaku"

Para mahasiswa dengan rasa kepo yang tinggi itu kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Mereka kemudian saling beradu argumen tentang Tao dan pacar sewaannya itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka tertipu oleh seorang Tao yang dikenal sebagai namja paling polos di kampus mereka.

Mendengar gosip tentang Tao tadi, tiba-tiba saja melintaskan sebuah ide di kepala Kyung Soo.

"Luhannie, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Nde, ada apa Soo?"

"Bagaimana Tao bisa mendapatkan orang itu?"

**+ . + . + . +**

Kyung Soo buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya dan menyalakan laptop tersebut beserta koneksi internetnya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan di kampus tadi tentang pacar sewaan Tao, Kyung Soo menjadi tertarik dengan situs yang Tao gunakan untuk menyewa orang itu. Ia berencana untuk menyewa seorang pacar juga lewat situs itu agar bisa membantu dirinya melupakan Chanyeol.

Menurut Luhan, situs itu memang sudah sangat terkenal di Cina. Dan banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyewa jasa seperti itu disana. Tapi, kali ini tidak hanya di Cina, kabarnya Korea pun sudah membuka situs online yang menyewakan jasa seperti itu. Makanya, Tao bisa menyewa orang itu disini.

Kyung Soo menopang dagunya, "Jika Tao tidak menyewanya lewat situs Cina, lalu apa namanya di Korea?" Kyung Soo bergumam, ia menggunakan waktunya sejenak untuk berpikir.

Kemudian, ia kembali mengetikkan sebuah keyword di kolom search dan menekan enter. Banyak sekali situs-situs yang memuat artikel seperti itu. Kyung Soo mendecak kesal, bukan artikel yang ia cari, tapi situs yang menjualnya.

Kyung Soo menekan enter lagi setelah mengetikkan keyword lain. Dan akhirnya, sebuah situs yang menjadi tujuannya muncul di urutan paling pertama. Kyung Soo cepat-cepat mengklik linknya.

Rupanya, banyak sekali orang yang menyewakan dirinya sendiri sebagai pacar sewaan itu. Kyung Soo mulai meneliti satu persatu dari foto yang terpampang disana. Ia sudah mempunyai kriteria sendiri untuk memilih pacar sewaannya kali ini. Kotanya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat tinggalnya, wajahnya pun harus rupawan, dan yang paling penting ia sudah profesional seperti orang yang disewa Tao.

Dari ratusan foto yang terpampang, akhirnya Kyung Soo memilih salah satunya. Ia segera mengirim e-mail kepada orang itu lalu tinggal menunggu responnya.

**+ . + . + . +**

Malam hari, tepat saat Kyung Soo selesai mandi, ia mendapatkan sebuah e-mail balasan dari orang yang akan disewanya lewat situs online tadi. Buru-buru Kyung Soo mengeringkan rambutnya lalu menghampiri laptopnya yang tidak ia matikan sejak siang.

Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia buka e-mail dari orang yang bernama Kim JongIn itu.

_From : Kim JongIn_

_To : Do Kyung Soo_

_Subject : Tentang penyewaan_

_Annyeong Do Kyung Soo, aku sudah membaca e-mailmu sebelumnya. Dan soal penyewaan itu, kebetulan aku sedang free jadi kau bisa menyewaku. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengetahui tentang identitasmu dulu, kirimkan foto asli dan juga data dirimu padaku._

Kyung Soo cepat-cepat mencari foto dirinya yang semenarik mungkin, setelah itu ia mengetikkan balasan sesuai dengan ketentuan yang disebutkan namja itu padanya, dan enter. Pesan itu terkirim.

Kyung Soo menggigiti bibirnya, jari-jarinya ia tautkan dengan asal. Jantungnya sejak tadi tidak mau berdetak dengan normal. Entah mengapa ia jadi gugup untuk menjalankan misinya melupakan Park Chanyeol ini.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah notifikasi mengagetkan Kyung Soo. E-mailnya dibalas dengan cepat.

_From : Kim JongIn_

_To : Do Kyung Soo_

_Subject : Tentang penyewaan_

_Terima kasih. Jadi kau berasal dari Goyang. Kalau begitu besok aku akan kesana untuk membicarakan soal transaksinya. Dimana kita bisa bertemu?_

Jemari Kyung Soo kembali menari diatas keyboard laptopnya. Dan tak lebih dari satu menit, ia menerima balasan.

_From : Kim JongIn_

_To : Do Kyung Soo_

_Subject : Tentang penyewaan_

_Cafe didekat stasiun? Baiklah, kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta nomormu? Ini nomorku, kau bisa menghubungiku lewat ini. Senang bisa bertransaksi denganmu Do Kyung Soo-sshi._

Kyung Soo menutup laptopnya, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Akhirnya pembicaraan di e-mail pun berakhir, tinggal bertemu langsung dengan orangnya. Kyung Soo berharap, semoga besok akan berjalan dengan baik.

**+ . + . + . +**

Keesokan harinya, Kyung Soo pergi menuju cafe stasiun. Bunyi lonceng dari pintu cafe berdenting dengan teratur. Cafe itu cukup padat hingga Kyung Soo kesulitan untuk mencari-cari sosok bernama Kim JongIn itu.

Kyung Soo menolehkan pandangannya mencari sosok dengan ciri-ciri yang ia kenali lewat foto Kim JongIn. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyerupai. Kyung Soo juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tak enak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang pelayan cafe membuat lamunan Kyung Soo terhenti sesaat. Ia tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan pada pelayan cafe itu.

"Apa masih ada tempat kosong?"

"Sepertinya sudah terisi semua, tapi kebetulan ada kursi kosong di meja sebelah sana" jawab pelayan itu sambil menunjuk pada sebuah meja yang terdapat jaket berwarna coklat disalah satu kursinya.

Kyung Soo menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu ia lebih memilih untuk duduk disana daripada ia harus pegal-pegal berdiri di pintu cafe. Kyung Soo berterima kasih pada pelayan itu dan segera menghampiri meja yang ditujunya untuk segera duduk.

Setelah memesan sebuah milkshake strawbery, Kyung Soo mencoba menelfon Kim JongIn sekali lagi. Ia tersentak ketika mendengar ada sebuah lagu melantun dari saku jaket yang berada di kursi sebelahnya.

_"Jika benar jaket ini milik Kim JongIn, berarti..."_

"Josonghamnida, apa kau Do Kyung Soo?"

Suara berat itu membuat Kyung Soo menoleh kearahnya. Sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm, rambut berwarna hazelnut dan kulit yang eksotis itu berdiri dihadapan Kyung Soo, menatapnya, tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan. Orang itu tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia melangkah menuju kursinya lalu mengambil sebuah handphone dari saku jaketnya.

"Mianhae, tadi aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Aniyo"

Obrolan mereka sempat terhenti karena seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Kyung Soo ke mejanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bicarakan soal transasksi yang kita bicarakan di e-mail" ucap JongIn yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Kyung Soo.

"Soal penyewaan ini, mungkin kau juga sudah pernah mendengarnya. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Jika mungkin di Cina kita boleh melakukan ciuman atau apapun, disini kita tidak boleh melakukannya selain kecupan di dahi dan pipi"

"Eh, wae?"

"Pihak dari situs melarangnya, karena banyak sekali dampak yang bisa menyebabkan situs itu bangkrut"

"Sepertinya aku mengerti"

"Selanjutnya, pertama aku akan memberikan dulu pengarahan padamu, supaya nantinya kita tidak canggung lagi. Kedua, ada biaya tambahan jika kau ingin aku menemanimu berbelanja, makan, atau yang lainnya. Ketiga, jika kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu makan malam, kau yang harus membayarnya. Keempat, kau tidak boleh terbawa suasana dengan hal ini, arrasseo?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, "Kendae, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Di ketentuan aku hanya boleh menyewamu maksimal selama seminggu. Tapi, bisakah aku meminta lebih dari itu?"

JongIn menatap Kyung Soo beberapa saat, kemudian ia terlihat memikirkan tawaran Kyung Soo tadi.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta. Juga, soal tempat tinggal kau akan tinggal di apartemenku, dan masalah kau harus pulang, kau bisa pulang seminggu sekali atau paling tidak, kau bisa bolak-balik mengunjungiku setiap hari"

Sempat JongIn terdiam mendengar Kyung Soo yang kukuh dengan penawarannya. Namun akhirnya, JongIn pun menyetujui penawaran Kyung Soo dengan syarat, Kyung Soo harus menambah uang sewanya dan selama JongIn tinggal di apartemen Kyung Soo, ia akan dibiayai secara gratis.

Setelah transaksi itu selesai, JongIn pun pamit untuk pulang. Ia akan mengunjungi Kyung Soo sebagai _'pacarnya'_ mulai dari besok.

Saat kereta yang mengantar JongIn pulang telah pergi, Kyung Soo juga segera kembali pulang. Ia berharap, dengan bantuan dari 'pacar pura-pura'nya ini, ia akan lebih mudah melupakan Chanyeol.

* * *

**+ . + . + . +**

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan namja bernama JongIn itu datang ke apartemen Kyung Soo. Kebetulan hari itu Kyung Soo tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama JongIn.

"Aku sulit menemukan apartemenmu"

"Jinjja? Mianhae, aku memang sengaja memilih tempat yang agak terpencil"

JongIn membuka sepatunya, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal yang Kyung Soo berikan saat menyambutnya tadi.

"Masuklah, anggap saja ini apartemenmu sendiri hahaha" ucap Kyung Soo diselingi dengan tawa.

JongIn hanya mendengus menjawabnya. Sejenak ia mengamati tiap sudut ruangan itu. Begitu bersih dan tertata rapi, sepertinya Kyung Soo orang yang suka menjaga kebersihan, itu yang dipikirkan JongIn.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Anything"

Namja bertubuh kecil itu segera pergi ke dapur. JongIn kemudian lebih memilih duduk di sofa. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Kyung Soo datang membawa dua buah kaleng bir.

"Kau suka minum bir?"

Kyung Soo yang baru saja menyajikan minuman itu seketika langsung menoleh, "Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku masih ilegal untuk meminum ini"

Kyung Soo menegapkan tubuhnya, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun" jawab JongIn innocent.

"Astaga" Kyung Soo menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan jatuh pada bantalan empuk sofa itu. JongIn terkekeh sambil mengambil satu kaleng bir itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, aku menyewa seorang namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku?" gumam Kyung Soo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan begitu, tapi- aigoo kenapa kau meminumnya eoh?" bentak Kyung Soo yang membuat JongIn langsung tersedak dan menumpahkan minumannya.

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Ya! Bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba berteriak? Birnya masuk ke hidungku!" gerutu JongIn sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kemasukan bir.

"Mi- mianhae"

Kyung Soo buru-buru mengambil lap dan membantu JongIn membersihkan minuman dari bajunya.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau masih ilegal untuk minum bir. Jadi aku kaget ketika kau meneguknya tadi!"

"Walau begitu terkadang aku meminumnya dirumah"

Mata Kyung Soo seketika memicing kearah JongIn, namja itu membalasnya kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Pabo!" Kyung Soo melemparkan lapnya pada wajah JongIn.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan pacarmu eh?"

Wajah Kyung Soo mendadak berubah warna, pipinya menggembung hingga wajahnya sekarang terlihat seperti tomat matang. Lap itu di ambilnya secara paksa, lalu Kyung Soo pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

JongIn terkekeh, ia tidak percaya akan menemukan seorang klien yang sepeti ini. Padahal umurnya lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, tapi kelakuannya justru terlihat seperti umur 4 tahun.

**+ . + . + . +**

"Jadi, jangan sekalipun kau terlihat gugup ketika bersamaku. Anggap saja kita sudah lama berkenalan dan sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain" ucap JongIn saat memberikan penjelasan pada Kyung Soo.

Seketika Kyung Soo mendengus.

"Mwo?" tanya JongIn heran.

"Kata-katamu sungguh tidak cocok dengan umurmu! Apalagi yang terakhir tadi pfftt..."

JongIn memutar bola matanya, "Bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan baik?"

"Arraseo sonsaengnim" ejek Kyung Soo.

JongIn lalu kembali memberikan penjelasan mengenai bagaimana nanti mereka berhubungan. JongIn bahkan memberi tahu kalau Kyung Soo harus membuat sebuah jadwal khusus untuk berkencan. Kyung Soo menopangkan dagunya, mendengarkan kata-kata JongIn dengan serius walaupun acap kali dirinya menguap.

"Selesai, itu penjelasannya. Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya JongIn. Kyung Soo mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ganti pakaianmu"

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

Sebuah sentilan mendarat tepat di jidat indah Kyung Soo. "Tentu saja kita akan pergi kencan hari ini, tadi aku sudah bilang kan?" ucap JongIn.

Kyung Soo nyerengeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ehehe... mian, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dulu"

**+ . + . + . +**

Ini adalah hari pertama mereka berkencan. Meskipun pada awalnya Kyung Soo sudah diberitahu agar tidak terlalu gugup, tetap saja saat mereka berjalan Kyung Soo terus menundukkan kepalanya.

JongIn sudah beberapa kali melirik Kyung Soo sambil memberikan telepati agar Kyung Soo tidak bersikap seperti itu. Namun tampaknya, rasa kesal JongIn sudah diujung batas. Dengan cepat JongIn menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo. Membuat namja bermata bulat itu tersentak hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan JongIn, tetapi JongIn menahannya.

"Kau ingin ke tempat apa?" tanya JongIn dengan baritonenya yang mengalun lembut.

Kyung Soo mengeluarkan semburat merah muda dipipinya, ia kembali membiarkan topi hitamnya menutup wajahnya. "Emm... aku... ng..."

JongIn menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia menangkap seorang penjual es krim di dekat air mancur. JongIn mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Kyung Soo. Dengan _gentle_ JongIn mengangkat wajah Kyung Soo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim?" tanya JongIn kembali, Kyung Soo akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi menghampiri penjual es krim itu.

"Aku mau yang coklat. Chagiya, mau yang rasa apa?"

Rasanya Kyung Soo seperti menelan batu mendengar kata itu, "Aku ingin yang stoberi" katanya sedikit gugup.

JongIn segera memesan es krimnya. Kyung Soo yang tersadar dengan dramanya pun kemudian segera mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Dua buah es krim dengan rasa berbeda sudah berada di tangan JongIn. Setelah Kyung Soo membayarnya, mereka lalu memilih duduk di tepi kolam air mancur itu.

"Kau masih terlihat gugup" ucap JongIn disela-sela menyantap es krimnya.

"Mianhae" lirih Kyung Soo.

"Percuma kau menyewa seorang profesional kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa mengikutinya"

Kyung Soo hanya diam menjilati es krimnya. Ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan namja itu. Semuanya akan percuma jika Kyung Soo masih terlihat seperti baru mengenal JongIn.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyung Soo melihat JongIn memberikan tangannya. Kyung Soo yang masih sibuk menempelkan bibirnya pada es krim itu mendongak.

"Kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya"

Kyung Soo menerima uluran tangan JongIn dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ternyata dari tadi ia melamun hingga lupa menghabiskan es krimnya. Dengan kembali bergandengan tangan, keduanya pergi menelusuri setiap tempat di kota itu. Dan Kyung Soo, ia berusaha bersikap rileks walaupun tangannya gemetaran.

**+ . + . + . +**

"Maaf karena tujuan terakhir kita membeli makan malam" ucap Kyung Soo saat keduanya baru saja pulang sore itu.

"Gwenchana, lagipula pergi kemanapun itu terserah padamu"

Kyung Soo memberikan sandalnya pada JongIn.

"Gomawo" ucap JongIn.

"Dan makan malam hari ini pun, aku hanya membeli mie instan" lanjut Kyung Soo dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti aku tidur dimana?"

"Kau boleh tidur dikamarku"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku tidur disofa saja"

JongIn manggut-manggut, Kyung Soo berlalu menuju dapur untuk membereskan belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba JongIn merasakan saku jaketnya bergetar. Ada telfon entah dari siapa, tapi yang pasti JongIn mengenal nomor itu.

Kyung Soo mendengar sayup-sayup suara JongIn yang sedang mengobrol itu dari arah dapur. Dan kalau Kyung Soo tidak salah dengar, JongIn ternyata harus sudah kembali masuk sekolah besok.

Setelah menata beberapa cup mie instant di lemari makanannya, Kyung Soo segera menghampiri JongIn.

"Kau harus sekolah besok?"

"Ne, itu berarti aku tidak akan dulu menginap hari ini" kata JongIn sambil pergi menuju pintu apartemen, Kyung Soo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mianhae, aku kira aku akan mendapatkan liburan, ternyata aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan karena beberapa nilaiku kosong"

"Kau terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaanmu"

"Begitulah, ini resiko"

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, JongIn pun pamit pergi. Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum lalu menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Ia menghela nafas, kesendirian mulai menghampirinya lagi.

Dilihatnya jarum jam yang menunjuk pada angka 4. Biasanya jika sudah jam segitu, seseorang akan mengetuk pintunya sambil membawa sebuah tas gitar dipunggungnya. Kemudian orang itu akan tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih lalu memaksa Kyung Soo menemaninya di balkon untuk menulis beberapa bait lagu.

Waktu sore pun menjadi terasa begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai orang itu harus kembali makan malam di apartemennya dan pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8. Dan beberapa saat setelah ia pulang, handphone Kyung Soo akan bergetar menerima pesan masuk yang berisikan bahwa orang itu kembali dimarahi orang tuanya karena selalu pulang terlambat.

Kyung Soo tertawa pelan sambil menyeka air matanya. Sungguh masa lalu yang manis, terlalu manis sampai Kyung Soo merasakan pahitnya. Ia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang belum juga bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

"Wae? Wae Channie?" rutuk Kyung Soo yang tak henti menggosok kedua matanya.

**+ . + . + . +**

Kyung Soo berjalan menuju lift kampusnya. Sesekali ia menguap sambil mengunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Bing! Pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka juga, Kyung Soo segera masuk ke dalamnya dan hendak memencet tombol sampai ada yang menghentikannya.

Seseorang berlari sambil berteriak meminta agar Kyung Soo jangan dulu menutup pintu lift. Alhasil Kyung Soo pun menunggu beberapa detik sampai orang itu ikut masuk. Dan setelah mendengarkan orang itu berterima kasih, Kyung Soo baru sadar kalau orang yang berada disampingnya saat ini adalah Tao.

Kyung Soo tersenyum _awkward_, melihat Tao ia jadi teringat perkataan Luhan tentang kepolosan Tao yang mampu menipu mereka semua. Apalagi tentang pacar sewaan itu, Kyung Soo jadi semakin salah tingkah. Namun cepat-cepat Kyung Soo mengubah sikapnya menjadi normal dan pendiam seperti biasa.

Lift masih naik menuju lantai 2, sementara tujuan Kyung Soo masih 3 lantai lagi. Dan anehnya, kenapa tidak ada lagi yang masuk ke dalam lift itu? Kyung Soo melirik Tao, namja itu terlihat murung. Bahkan matanya membengkak dan lingkaran hitamnya begitu pekat.

Kyung Soo bisa saja menanyakan kenapa mata Tao bisa seperti itu. Namun Kyung Soo bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia peduli, tetapi tidak suka menunjukkannya secara langsung. Ia lebih suka peduli secara diam-diam. Lagipula, meskipun Tao adalah teman sekelasnya, tapi Kyung Soo tidak begitu dekat padanya karena dia memang penyendiri.

Lantai 3, terdengar suara isakan. Kyung Soo kembali melirik Tao. Namja itu sedang menghapus air matanya berulang-ulang. Tak tega, Kyung Soo merogoh saku celananya. Biasanya ia membawa tisu. Dan kebetulan sekali ia membawanya.

Kyung Soo menyodorkan tisu itu pada Tao. Tao terlihat kaget sedikit, matanya menatap wajah datar Kyung Soo.

"Xiexie" katanya sambil menerima tisu itu. Kyung Soo mengangguk.

Sesampainya di lantai tujuan, Tao cepat-cepat keluar dari lift. Kyung Soo hanya diam melihat tingkahnya, namja itu rupanya berlari menuju toilet, mungkin menghapus raut wajah sebelumnya. Kyung Soo tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia bisa melihat Tao yang seperti itu.

Namja bermata bulat itu berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Disana Kyung Soo tidak langsung ikut mengerubungi teman-temannya yang pasti sedang bergosip ria, tetapi Kyung Soo lebih memilih berkutat dengan bukunya sampai dosen datang ke kelas.

**+ . + . + . +**

Seperti biasa pada saat kuliah berakhir, Kyung Soo, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Luhan kembali membuat lingkaran untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Dan seperti biasa juga, selalu Luhan yang menjadi penyaji berita hari ini. Yang lainnya segera mendekat sambil memasang telinga mereka masing-masing, kecuali Kyung Soo yang sedikit acuh tentunya.

"Kalian lihat Tao tadi kan? Tidak biasanya ia selalu terlambat masuk kelas" ucap Luhan.

"Ne, aku juga melihat dia seperti tidak bersemangat saat mengikuti kelas" sambung Chen.

"Kalau tadi aku perhatikan matanya terlihat membengkak, seperti habis menangis semalaman- ah ani! Seharian mungkin!" timpal Lay.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, tidak terlintas dipikiranku" jawab Xiumin sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Semua teman-temannya itu nampak sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka mengenai Tao. Lain halnya dengan Kyung Soo, ia malah sibuk melihat wajah mereka satu persatu.

"Ah! Aku ingat sesuatu, Soo maafkan aku, tapi menurutku berita ini sangat penting!" ucap Luhan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Mwohae?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar berita kalau Chanyeol sedang mendekati salah satu hobae dari jurusan seni rupa. Dan aku juga sempat melihat mereka ngobrol bersama di taman belakang"

Seketika Kyung Soo diam, tubuhnya terasa membeku dan sukar untuk digerakkan. Berita yang ia dengar tadi membuat hatinya serasa dihantam bola meriam. Rasanya sakit sekali mengingat dirinya masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

"Soo?" tanya teman-temannya menatap Kyung Soo bebarengan.

Kyung Soo cepat-cepat memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri supaya tidak menangis dihadapan teman-temannya. "Ne?" Kyung Soo balas bertanya, wajahnya nampak santai.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan berita itu Sooie?" tanya Lay.

"Aniyo, wajar saja jika dia ingin membuka hatinya untuk yang lain. Lagipula, untuk apa berlarut-larut memikirkan cinta yang sudah mati? Toh aku rasa, Chanyeol juga sudah benar-benar ingin melupakanku" jawab Kyung Soo yang membuat teman-temannya langsung tertegun seketika.

"Kyung Soo... kau benar-benar hebat" gumam ke-5 temannya. Kyung Soo hanya mengulum senyum sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Chen, Xiumin dan Lay sibuk membicarakan tentang materi yang dijelaskan tadi. Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertukar informasi tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan Kyung Soo, dia berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka berlima. Sengaja Kyung Soo melakukan hal itu karena ia tidak mau raut wajahnya yang sedang memikirkan Chanyeol terlihat oleh teman-temannya. Apalagi Luhan, biasanya dia yang paling peka dengan raut wajah seseorang.

Karena sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kyung Soo sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah ditabraknya hingga buku yang dibawa orang itu jatuh.

Cepat-cepat Kyung Soo mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya. Namun seketika, Kyung Soo seperti kembali mendapatkan awan hitam. Orang yang tadi ditabraknya adalah Chanyeol, dan dia segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kyung Soo lalu pergi dengan diam.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen segera menghampiri Kyung Soo setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Soo gwenchanayo?"

"Jahat sekali, apa dia benar-benar ingin melupakanmu sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin melihatmu sedikitpun tadi?"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang" ucap Kyung Soo yang langsung diamini teman-temannya.

**+ . + . + . +**

Kyung Soo mencoba konsentrasi dengan semua tugas-tugasnya. Terkadang ia mendecak kesal saat tangannya lagi-lagi menulis kata yang salah. Dan sekarang, tangannya tiba-tiba menuliskan nama Chanyeol. Membuat Kyung Soo geram dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu berhenti memikirkan masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol.

"Shit!" makinya sambil melemparkan balpoin itu. Kyung Soo memegang kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Ditengah-tengah kegalauannya, handphone Kyung Soo mendadak berdering. Kyung Soo melirik sedikit, JongIn menelfonnya. Cepat-cepat Kyung Soo mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Aku cuma ingin memberitahu, kalau aku baru mulai menginap besok. Maaf karena hari ini tidak sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditentukan, jadi kau bisa memotong pembayaran untuk hari ini"_

Saat Kyung Soo hendak menjawab, JongIn tiba-tiba menutup telfonnya. Kyung Soo mendecih karena merasa tidak diperlakukan seperti yang seharusnya sebagai seorang klien, namun tak lama kemudian ia sadar kalau ia bukan menyewa JongIn untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya lemas. Meletakkan wajahnya pada meja sambil menerawang entah pada apa.

TBC

Hope you like this fanfic :D

Give me your opinion please XOXO

a/n. buat fic yang belum lanjut, saya lagi kehabisan ide. Jadi harap sabar ya T.T

Thanks for read

Keep support EXO

-Dyororooo-


End file.
